Xbox One
The Xbox One is a video game console released by Microsoft and is the successor to the highly popular Xbox 360. It was released in November 2013 as part of the 8th generation of consoles, competing against Sony's PlayStation 4 and Nintendo's Wii U. While there have been only 2 Mitchell games announced for the system, there have been several classic Mitchell games released as part of the Xbox One Backwards Compatibility. Specifications * RAM: 8GB DDR3, clock: 2133MHz, bandwidth: 68.26 GB/s + 32MB eSRAM * CPU: 8 Core AMD custom CPU, frequency: 1.75 GHz * GPU: Clock Speed: 853 MHz * Storage: 500 GB internal Hard Drive, support external hard drive * Optimal resolution: 1080p for games, 4K for Blu-ray disks videos * Motion control: Kinect 2 * Optical drive: Blu-Ray/DVD Games released on Xbox One Backwards Compatibility The Xbox One was not backwards compatible with either the original Xbox or the Xbox 360 console at launch. However, during its E3 press conference on June 15, 2015, Microsoft announced plans to introduce Xbox 360 backward compatibility using the software method on the Xbox One. Supported Xbox 360 games are supposed to run within a software emulator provided by the updated system software, implementing both the hardware and software of the Xbox 360. Xbox One recording and broadcasting features are supported along with Xbox 360 multiplayer, achievements and cloud save access. Unlike Xbox 360's emulation of the original Xbox, games do not have to be specifically patched but need to be repackaged in the Xbox One format. Users' digitally-purchased games will automatically appear in their library for download once available. Games on physical media will not be executed directly from disc; inserting the disc will initiate a download of a repackaged version. On the ninth of November 2015, Microsoft has announced 104 titles from Xbox 360 coming to Xbox One along with some of Sonic's titles, but except Sonic the Fighters, Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode I and Episode II which became backward compatible afterward. *''Sonic the Hedgehog *Sonic the Hedgehog 2'' *''Sonic the Hedgehog 3'' *''Sonic & Knuckles'' *''Sonic the Hedgehog CD'' *''Sonic the Fighters'' *''Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode I'' *''Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode II'' ''Mitchell Van Morgan'' games *''Mitchell Tennis: Ultra Smash'' *''Paper Mitchell: Rainbow-Colored'' *''Mitchell Mania'' *''Mitchell Sports Superstars'' *''New Mitchell Van Morgan 4'' *''Mitchell Van Morgan; The Video game'' *''Nicktoons Super Splash Bros. Universe'' *''Nicktoons Super Splash Bros. Ultimate'' Box art gallery Xbox Live Arcade The Xbox One also has its integrated Xbox Live, an online service created and operated by Microsoft. Xbox Live allows for online multiplayer gaming and connectivity with the Xbox Games Store, an online digital distribution network. Here, in the Games Store, players can purchase and download game demos and Xbox Live Arcade (XBLA) games just like it's Predecessor. Unlike the Xbox live Arcade games for the Xbox 360, It has an Xbox One Backward Compatibility for some Xbox 360 games. With Xbox One, Microsoft has decided to forgo placing different types of games in different channels. As such, Microsoft will drop the "Live Arcade" moniker, instead grouping all types of games (would-be Arcade titles, retail, and Indies) together Amongst these games are a number of newer (or classic) Mitchell titles: *''Mitchell Van Morgan: Grandslam 2'' *''Mitchell Van Morgan: Grandslam 3'' *''Paper Mitchell: Rainbow-Colored'' *''Mitchell Tennis: Ultra Smash'' *''Mitchell X: Mitchell Van Morgan'' Box art gallery Trivia *Back in E3 of 2015, when Microsoft announced the Xbox One, Sonic Adventure 2 was browsed quickly on the screen for the public, suggesting that it was going to appear on the backward compatibility list.http://www.tssznews.com/2015/06/19/e3-2015-sonic-adventure-2-coming-to-xbox-one/ However, nothing official has confirmed that as of yet. References External links * Category:Systems Category:Xbox systems Game Consoles Category:Xbox One